


Hay Maze

by Tigerdog25



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 13 - Freeform, As in the dark, Caramel apples, Crying, Kid Fic, Local jazz band Murphy says "Wall", M/M, Me writing about traumatizing experiences instead of going to therapy, Mention of Kidnapping, Multi, Nobody gets kidnapped, Panic Attack, Thirteen - Freeform, Zoe Murphy leaving her brother to die in a hay maze, flippin hay, fuckin depression my dudes, hay maze, i think, its supposed to be feck, kids yelling feck, like its very dark, literal dark, mentioning of food, possibly a panic attack?, that's not typed wrong, the number 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: Who would win?Jared Kleinman or Hay Maze?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 18





	Hay Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shitty lil thing,

“Oh hey, I remember that thing” Connor said.

“Remember what?” Jared followed Connor’s gaze over to the...oh fuck no. That thing.

Evan winced beside him as soon as he realized what they were looking at “The hay maze?”

“Yeah, me and Zoe managed to figure it out in roughly a few minutes. Did you two ever go in?”

“You don’t remember?” Evan asked.

“Remember what?”

“Jared went in there and...well, he didn’t exactly find his way out in a few minutes”

“Did he get kidnaped are something?”

“No! He....well here’s what happened”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s wrong Evan? You scared?”

“Yes”

It’s just some hay”

“She said its super dark, you could get lost for...forever”

Jared rolled his eyes “Oh come on, look its not even that dark. They’re just being dramatic”

“I still don’t wanna”

“Fine, whatever” and then Jared embarked on his solo quest of the hay maze.

As Jared turned the corner he slowly began to realize that he was an idiot and that the girl was serious, he couldn’t see anything at all. He did, however, hear something.

“Wall, Wall, Wall, Wall”

“For feck’s sake, Zoe stop saying wall!”

Jared heard the girl laughing before she responded “That’s not even how you say it”

“Feck off!” the girl just laughed again as he yelled at her.

“Hello?” He called, maybe he could follow them.

“Oh hey, I found it! Come on Zoe!” and then Jared was left alone in the dark.

That’s fine he thought as he kept on walking this’ll be easy, even if it is dark as he thought this he crashed into a wall. Okay, so I go this way the-There wasn’t even enough time to finish thinking before he crashed into another wall how many walls are there?

Thirteen more walls later and Jared was beginning to panic Why are there only walls?! Am I gonna be stuck in here forever? Evan was right! It was then that he spotted a bit of light, he quickly made his way over and discovered that the light was coming from a small hole in the hay.

I’m still stuck in here! I’m never gonna get out! This is it! I’m never gonna see Evan again! I’m not gonna get to talk to him anymore! Ever! Jared didn’t know when he started crying or screaming but he really didn’t care because I’M GONNA DIE IN HERE!!!

Suddenly a second light illuminated the area and the lady who had let him in and who’s warning he had completely disregarded showed up and carried him back out. As he was being lifted he saw Evan along with a boy he didn’t recognize come from the opposite direction with a phone acting as a flashlight.

Evan and the boy followed them all the way to the entrance where the lady deposited him on the ground and went on with her day.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked as he sat down beside him.

Jared was too exhausted from the whole ordeal to respond and instead simply hugged Evan and clung to him as if he was afraid that Evan would slip away if he didn’t hold on tight enough.

“You’re an idiot!” Evan said.

At some point during this the boy who was with Evan left, Jared’s parents found the two sitting on the ground outside the hay maze hugging each other and crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then they got us caramel apples and we never went back into the hay maze again”

“Oh shit I completely forgot about that”

“You also seem to have forgotten about me finding you crying in a corner yourself because Zoe accidentally left you behind”

“I wasn’t crying!”

“You were!”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“Liar!”

“Guys, can we please get the hell away from that thing?” Jared requested.

“Of course! Let’s go get caramel apples” Evan said.

“Lead the way savior of the hay children”

“So you admit that you were crying?”

“No, I admit that you helped me get out of there and that’s it”

“Yeah sure”

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this then thank you for actually reading this fic, unless you for some reason just went to the very bottom and are about to write something rude in which case why would you waste your time on me? Like, nobody knows who I am anyways


End file.
